


Little Mischiefs

by Pikuna



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Deathclaw, Drug Use, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: Adventurous short-stories of Sole Survivor Ashley and her Ghoul friend Hancock, how they shoot and flirt their way through the Commonwealth.Contains either things that happened to me In-Game or where I thought that there could be more conversations with Hancock.Mostly Side Quests and pre-relationship.





	1. Medical Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start this drabble collection with an experience I had during the Brotherhood of Steel Quests. It was really amusing to write this, especially Hancock's comments and reactions.
> 
> As little background information, Ashley had been in the US military for a few years, before she quitted due to some traumatic experiences and cruelty of the army. At the same time she was also suspended, because she wasn't able to follow orders and had the wrong priorities in her superiors eyes.

Ashley leaned against the wall of the Prydwen and took in a deep breath. It shouldn't be such a surprise for her that being back into a military structure would cause a state of slight anxiety. The Brotherhood of Steel really wasn't so different from the US military: strict chain of command, absolute obedience and when you can't follow order or keep in line, you were nothing and the consequences were fatal. 

Old memories and fears flashed in front of her eyes and she took in another shaky breath. Dammit, why had she accepted this infiltration mission from Desdemona so willingly? Because it was her specialty and because she _knew_ how a military organisation worked. From a logical point she simply was the best for the job. Aside from her current mental state. At least wearing the power armor gave her the illusion of safety and preventing her from completely loosing her nerves. 

Three taps at her right arm almost made her flinch and she looked to her side, where Hancock was standing. Absently she thought that it was odd to look _down_ at him instead of slightly up.

"You okay in there Ash?" he asked and his concern was obvious in both his voice and face. Just then it occurred to Ashley that even with the helmet on she must had the posture of a restless tiger in a cage.

"I'm fine," she simply said, but Hancock made a skeptical sound. Clearly he didn't believe her and since she didn't like to lie to him, she took her helmet off with a sigh. Talking with the Brotherhood members was easier with the helmet on. But when talking with Hancock it felt impersonally and that was the last what she wanted, what she _needed_ right now. The armor was maybe an illusion of safety, but he was real and the evidence that she wasn't alone in this situation. Ashley was very grateful for his presence, even when people here were much more openly disgusted by him than usual. 

"Okay, not really. But I'll manage," Ashley said, this time truthfully and Hancock nodded at that. 

"Since we went aboard you seem to be a bit on edge. Would usually suggest a little chem break, but I think the tin soldiers would assign us on cleaning duty then," he joked and it had the desired effect, since Ashley let out a laugh and relaxed a bit.

"They surely would," she chuckled and let her head fall back against the cool wall. He studied her for a minute, where she had her eyes closed and then also leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

"It really would be no shame to drop this one mission. I'm sure our freedom friends would understand your situation," he said in a low murmur, so that only she would understand him. Ashley's lips quirked up a bit. It really was a good thing she had told him about her past before. Made him more tactful regarding her current attitude and look out for her more than usual. His concern was really sweet.

"We are already deep into the lion's cage. Would be a wasted opportunity to stop right now." 

"As you say," Hancock sighed displeased and eyed the patroling guard that went past them mistrustful. "But just give me the signal and I will get us out of here." 

Ashley snorted at his open distaste at being aboard a Brotherhood ship. She had to remember how earlier on of the guards actually asked her, if her Ghoul was _tame_. Before she had even comprehended the question, Hancock had cheekily muttered: "Hardly." It was a wonder that she hadn't burst out into laughter back then.

"I told you, you didn't had to come with me on this mission. Could have done this alone. Or with MacCready. At least he could have pretended to be interested in becoming a member, too. Would have made things easier," she said and gave him a chiding, but also playful look. At that Hancock let out a loud laughter that startled a few soldiers at the end of the corridor they were standing in.

"No, it wouldn't. Mac is a lousy actor, 'specially when it comes to playing the good soldier. At least none of them expects _me_ to stand at attention." Ashley grumbled with a wry smile, but had to admit that he was right. "Besides,-" Hancock continued-"what kind of dishonorable asshole would I be, when I let a friend go alone into enemy territory like that?"

"A really terrible one." she answered with a huff of laugh and looked thankfully at him. Hancock hummed satisfied. 

"Exactly. Have to maintain my good reputation as friendly and helpful Ghoul from the neighborhood after all."

"Are you talking about your not-chem-addicted and -knife-playing twin?" Ashley asked tauntingly, which caused him to act as if he was offended. She had tried to stay serious through the conversation, but now Ashley couldn't stop and started laughing as quiet as possible. Some soldiers still gave her quizzical looks, which she ignored. Hancock simply watched her, pleased about his success in distracting her from the nervousness.  

When she sobered up, he grinned mischievously at her. "Still don't get why ya complain about things being harder with me in your company. Your charm worked wonder and that Paladin Dense ate out of your hands. Easy access I would say."

Ashley had to snort at the nickname for Danse, but also rolled with her eyes. "Maybe we were lucky and he has a thing for woman with a military knack." Hancock nodded affirmative, before he bumped her with his shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"But to introduce me as your _Pet-Ghoul_. Seriously Scorch? Is that some kind of fantasy of yours?" 

"You wish it would be." She bumped him back, but more careful since she wore the power armor. "I told you I was sorry about it. But at least is sounds like I have some kind of control over you and that was the only reason they let you come with me here."

"Uh huh, if ya want that to be your excuse, I'm fine with it," he simply said, the grin still on his face. "Just so ya know, I'm always open for this kind of suggestions Scorch. Don't shy away to ask." 

"Hancock!" she hissed at him and actually started to blush a bit. When his only response was a chuckle and innocent shrug, she shook her head and scoffed amused. "You are unbelievable."

Before he could form a retort, they were addressed by Knight Captain Cade or better said Ashley was. She had been assigned by Elder Maxson to meet some of the important crew members and Cade, as medical officer, was one of them. They had waited for him to finish an analysis and now that she had to talk with a Brotherhood member again, she put the helmet back on. While she went into the medical station, Hancock stayed at the entrance, leaning against the wall and hands in his pockets. 

After assuring Cade that Hancock was no immediate danger of radiation, he started with some medical questions for her. It were the typical kind of questions for new recruits and Ashley answered all of them thoroughly and in return she was able to coax some information out of him about the Brotherhood. She was less stiff than before, thanks to Hancock and she was calm enough to plan her next steps, while still talking with Cade. But then came _that_ question.

"Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?"

Ashley was at full attention immediately, but couldn't believe what she just heard and almost choked. "Pardon me?"

Patiently Cade repeated his question and she noticed how he slightly gazed towards Hancock behind her. She didn't even dare to look into his direction right now.

"Does...does it happen often enough that you actually have to ask about that?" she asked slightly stuttering. She heard Hancock starting to whistle amused and just could imagine his shit eating grin.

Cade raised an eye-brow, but still answered with a disgusted scoff. "You'd be surprised how many wastelanders answer "yes" to that question. Fortunately, the Brotherhood finds that type of behavior absolutely distasteful."

Ashley just gave an affirmative nod at that, thankful that the helmet hid her red face. It wasn't that she ever had such kind of interactions with Hancock, but the fact that her mind immediately jumped to him at this question was the reason she got so extremely flustered. 

"So, your answer Knight?" Cade asked again and drummed with his finger against his clipboard.

"No, I never had." she answered a bit too hastily and hoped that it wasn't audible how her voice went an octave higher. Satisfied Cade nodded and continued with a few more questions, before he dismissed Ashley.

She went straight into the corridor, without so much as looking at Hancock and walked onto the flight deck. While she walked, her mind was racing. Blatantly flirting with Hancock never had been a problem for her, at first she had done it to have him on her good side and now they did it, because it was fun. By now she also did it, because she liked to have his attention like that. She knew herself enough to tell that she was kinda attracted to him, but did she also desired him in that way? Maybe the question just had caught her more off guard as she had thought and that was the reason for her embarrassed reaction.

Outside on the flight deck she went on one of the platforms away form anyone and took in a deep breath. When she heard someone approaching her, she turned around to see that it was Hancock. Just as she had imagined before he had a shit eating grin on his face. He was about to say something, but she raised a threatening finger at him.

"NOT even a word. Don't you dare." Her voice was almost a growl and he raised his hands in mocking surrender, expression still the same.

"Ain't sayin anything there, sunshine."

Oh, this goddamned Ghoul! He had a lot of nicknames for her, but this one hold some special affections in it, which always made her stomach go warm. Something Ashley couldn't use right now. With an exasperated snarl she throw her arms into the air and wandered aimlessly on the deck around, Hancock always behind her with a little distance now, but still grinning smugly. 

This whole thing had two good aspects: Ashley was now to occupied with calming herself down for the next hours that she didn't spent another second thinking about her past and Hancock was now far more okay with being among Brotherhood soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I nearly chocked at that question and laughed so much. It's sad that you can't give a different answer when you've romanced someone like Hancock.


	2. Fire in the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went into the Museum of Witchcraft, I wished I would have recorded it. I'm such a chicken when it comes to anything slightly scary and this situation really was for me. Made similar comments and reactions like Ashley here.  
> I need to practice my action-scene writing skills, so I added another one, but spiced it up a bit.   
> What I enjoy the most is the banter between Ashley and Hancock. That man is such a delight to write in funny conversations. All the bad puns!
> 
> Important: I have no professional medical knowledge, so it could be that some things are described the wrong way. If not, I'm happy. xD

It was a rainy night in the northeast of the Commonwealth.

Ashley and Hancock had been to Salem to help out old Barney with his turrets and the Mirelurk problem and now wanted to seek shelter in the old Museum of Witchcraft in the west of the city. Upon their arrival the doors was closed, but after circling the old ruins they had found a basement entrance...and the dead body of a Gunner. She had a holotape with her that indicated that something terrible was in the museum. Ashley's interest had been piqued by this...but also her paranoia. So before they would head into the museum's basement, she started to built together the Flamer she had brought with. It was easier to transport in pieces.

"Can't ya built that thing together when we are _inside_?" Hancock grumped and pulled the collar of his coat almost up to his ears. They were barely shielded from the rain by the overhanging roof of the museum. 

"Could be too late then. It was said that the ghosts of the burned witches would still haunt this building. I just want to be prepared for everything," Ashley mumbled, while she screwed a few parts together, crouching on the ground.

He looked down at her, disbelieve and amusement in his voice. "Don't tell me you believe that weird shit."

With an annoyed groan she stopped in her tinkering and looked with a deadpanned expression at her companion. "Well, if someone had told me that I would walk through the apocalypse with the fucking zombie king at my side, shooting mutated lizards and flies, I also would have called that weird shit."

They starred at each other for a few seconds, before Hancock said with an amused huff: "Point taken." Satisfied with that answer, she nodded and went back to her work.

"But would a Flamer actually work here?" he asked after a moment. "Have heard a few ghost stories and they normally get beaten by other paranormal stuff."

"It probably wouldn't work," Ashley answered. She was finished building the weapon together and hoisted it, while she got up. "But I feel much better with that baby in my hands."

Hancock mirrored her grin. "If ya say so Scorch."

 

* * *

 

When they entered the basement, they shook themselves a little bit dry before slowly went deeper into the building. Only the lamp at the entrance had worked, so Ashley was about turn on the light of her Pip-Boy, when suddenly the ceiling started to shake and stone crumbled from the walls.

"The hell was that?" Hancock whispered and looked over to Ashley, who's eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"No idea. But I really don't like it," she murmured back and remained from turning on the lights. They continued walking until they came to a turn. The ceiling had some holes there and the arm of a dead body hung through one of them. Suddenly it started to shake above them again, this time it was clear that something actually stomped around over their heads. That something dragged the dead body away and Ashley was glad she could hold back a shocked squeak. She exchanged looks with Hancock.

"...well at least we know whatever's up there's probably full," he said with a nonchalant tone.

"Oh, very reassuring," she hissed sarcastically and went on, clutching the Flamer closer to her.

They had to squeeze through holes in the walls and climb over debris. Whenever the building was shaking again or she heard a growl right above her, Ashley stood still and waited until it was over. Even when that thing was still above them, she feared it would crash through the ceiling or suddenly came around the next corner. 

When they came into a room where a staircase finally leaded upwards, Ashley waited and listened if the coast was clear to up. She had almost forgotten that Hancock was with her and flinched when he was suddenly at her side. He just grinned at her.

"Ain't ya a bit more jumpy than usual Ash?" 

"Shut the fuck up Hancock." she snarled hushed and he immediately raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. 

"Easy there, just observing," he said in that low, throaty tone that always did wonder to calm her down. She muttered a sorry, whereupon he nodded and then jerked his thumb into the direction of the stairs. "You know we don't have to get up there, right? Could go back where we came from and look for a more cozy place to spend the night."

That sounded very tempting in Ashley's ears and she actually looked into the direction they had come from. But she shook her head and bit her lip. "There still could be survivors up there."

"Hardly. And when it's only Gunner scum." he argued against her, but Ashley didn't falter.

"You don't know that. Maybe someone lived here before."

Hancock looked at her determined face for a moment and then sighed. "Well, as you will."

He then bowed and gestured her to go first. His smile was only slightly teasing. With a courage gathering intake of breath, Ashley started to ascend the stairs carefully.

When they arrived at the top, they went through a small corridor, before they finally reached the first exhibition room. The lights still worked, but flickered due to the storm outside. Mannequins were dressed in the style of the 16th century, townfolks were gathered around fake stake and the witch-mannequins were screaming through their not so functional speakers.

"Okay, have to say this place _kinda_ gives me the creeps," Hancock whispered, while he eyed the mannequins. Ashley only made a quiet triumphal sound and they sneaked into the next room. While the first one was mostly intact, the other rooms looked like a rampage had taken place here what surely was the case. The room's walls had holes so you could look into the next and mannequins were laying around on the floor, as did a few dead bodies. Before Ashley could survey the rooms more closely, they finally saw what was the cause for the shaking and destruction.

Of course it had to be a Deathclaw.

Without giving instructions to each other they pressed themselves against the walls, which were in the shadows, as the Deathclaw started to roam through the rooms. When the beast almost reached their end of the room, Ashley grabbed Hancock's sleeve and dragged him quickly through a hole in the wall besides them.

He muttered curses under his breath and she only could agree to them mentally. Why was a fucking Deathclaw _inside_ a building? The chance of finding anyone alive had gotten smaller, but she still peeked quickly into the rooms to see if there was anything still alive. But there were only dead bodies. They came to the main-entrance and saw that it was chained from this site. No wonder they hadn't be able to get it open. 

In the end there were only the bathrooms left to check out. The Deathclaw hadn't come any closer to them in the last minute, so Ashley wanted to risk a last peek. It seemed that the last survivors had tried to hide themselves in here, since there where a bunch of boxes that surely had been used as barricades. Not much use against such a big monster. 

Ashley was about to beat retreat, when a holotape caught her eyes. It laid besides a Gunner, who was probably the leader of this bunch, in the last cabinet. Not a big distance and it should've been a quick move to grab it and leave. But it turned out to be a mistake.

She wasn't even entering the cabinet yet and Ashley stepped on something that caused a crackling sound that echoed in the tiled room. When she looked down she recognized it as an egg shell. Eggs? That big?

Before her mind got more occupied with this new discovery, an angry growl jolted her to attention. Shocked she looked up to Hancock, who had stood guard at the entrance to the bathroom. His mouth was set into a grim line and he loaded his shotgun. 

"We got noticed," he informed her and when heavy stomps came into their direction he ran into the exhibition rooms. 

"Hancock!" she called after him. Was he crazy to run directly towards the Deathclaw just with his shotgun? But then she realized that he lured it away from the bathroom, which was so small and they would have been trapped in here. 

A shot from Hancock and a roar from the Deathclaw finally made her moving out of the bathroom. She was already thinking of a plan, while she watched how her Ghoul friend jumped around the beast and tried to keep it occupied in the still small space of the museum. Oh, how much she wished she had a Fat-Man or something similar. But that would be a bit over the top and also dangerous for them.

Finally an idea came to Ashley's mind and she rummaged through her backpack until she found what she was looking for: A can of Mr. Handy fuel. Even when her Flamer was modded, it wouldn't do enough damage to a Deathclaw, but with some flammable liquid it should be possible.

She wanted to warn Hancock to go into cover, but in that moment he was barely able to avoid the Deathclaw's tail, which instead slammed against a pillar. This caused some rubble to fall from the ceiling and hit Hancock on his shoulder. His shotgun fell to the floor and was buried under more rubble.

He was defenseless, hurt and the Deathclaw came closer to him. What better time to execute her little plan than now?

"Fire in the hole!" she shouted and in the same second she threw the can of the fuel at the Deathclaw. The cap was loosened and so all of the oil flowed over its head and chest. It also got in its eyes and got blinded for a moment, stomping and roaring in rage. Hancock took his chance and jumped through a hole to hide behind a wall.

Ashley put her welder's goggles over her eyes and started her Flamer. To inflict higher damage she had to walk closer to the Deathclaw, which was still half blind and started to back off when it felt the heat. When it bumped backwards into a corner it lashed out with it's claws and she had to jump to the side, to avoid to get hit. 

"Oh, you wanna play like that? Then let's do it!" She turned on the Napalm tanker and the intensity of the flame grew bigger. The Deathclaw tried again to escape, but it only trashed against walls and mannequins, hurting itself more in the progress. Most of its scales and skin were burnt and it screamed in pain. Her current fuel can went empty and so Ashley quickly drew her Pipe-Pistol and shot at the exposed flesh of her opponent's throat. Gargling sounds were the last noise the beast made, before it slumped dead to the floor. 

Heavily breathing Ashley put her goggles back on her head and surveyed the room. A few mannequins and furniture had caught some fire, but it didn't look like it was spreading and so she relaxed in her posture.

"And they wonder why I call you Scorch." She turned around to see Hancock leaning against a door-frame, holding his injured arm and grinning at her. An amused huff came from her, before she returned the grin.

"Well, you really nail it with this nickname thing I guess." They both chuckled, but then he winced a bit and Ashley was at his side in seconds. "How hard did you get hit?"

"Hard enough to drop my weapon," he said unconcerned, as if he had just hit his toe or something. Not amused by this, she rolled her eyes and helped him to take off his coat from his right side were he had gotten hit. Normally she would have expected Hancock to say something along the line of _'there are better reasons to take my clothes of for you'_ , but he must really be in pain when nothing like this came.

Instead he only sighed theatrically. "Should be angry at ya for insisting on going in here. But your little fire-shows are always great and you looked pretty hot back there, so forgive and forget."

Ashley snorted at that, while she felt his shoulder. "You are too gracious, Mr. Mayor."

He hummed in agreement and when he wanted to say something, he hissed instead. Ashley had found his injury and she had to apply some pressure to get a better idea what it was.

"Good news: Nothing is broken. Bad news: You have dislocated your shoulder and I have to reduce it."

"Ya gotten a doctor's degree when I wasn't looking or what?" he tried to joke, but it was visible that he wasn't so pleased with his situation.

"Had to do it a lot when I was on missions," was her answer. "Neither having a dislocated shoulder is nice, nor being the one to reduce it." While biting her lover lip in thought she looked from her backpack, that laid besides her, to Hancock. "I would suggest you take some Med-X. Could become really nasty with the pain."

Hancock let out an amused huff. "As I would ever say no to some chems. Though I would prefer Jet."

"Believe me, you don't want Jet for this right now." Ashley looked through her backpack, until she found the Med-X. She guided Hancock into a sitting position, while she knelt besides him and took his arm in her hand and injected the drug into it. After a few seconds he let out a relaxed grumble and she put her hands in position at his shoulder and back.

"Okay, I will set your shoulder now," she warned him and as soon as he nodded, Ashley carefully pressed the bone back into his usual position. Both hissed at the creaking sound and Hancock probably also because he still felt some dull ache. 

"There, as good as new," she said and petted his shoulder gently. 

"Yeah, thanks for that doc," he answers with a grin and Ashley had to roll with her eyes with a smile.

"You are welcome." She gave the room a quick glance, before she continued. "Best would be we stay the nigh in here. Tomorrow your shoulder should be rested enough to give you no trouble anymore."

"Well, we have a warming fire and food is also already grilled. No complains from me then."

"Glad you agree. But I hope you know you have the order not to move around, understood?" At her stern tone Hancock gave her a two-finger salute with a lazy smirk. Ashley only shook her head and after retrieving her Flamer, she slumped down besides Hancock, who lent against a wall, and started to disassemble her weapon. A few minutes later she noticed, how Hancock shifted several times besides her and when she looked to him, his eyes were on her head as if he searched for something.

"What?" she asked him utterly confused.

"Just wanted to check, if your hair is on fire. Could use some right now." Hancock answered smugly and hold up a cigarette with his uninjured arm. Even when she tried to be deadpanned, her amusement was still audible in her voice.

"I don't know when you are worse with your jokes: When you are on Jet or on Med-X."

"Jet always beats Med-X," he mumbled absently, while he looked in his pockets for a lighter. With a snort, Ashley stood up and went to the burning mannequins. She took one of the arms and held the burning hand of it to Hancock.

"Here, let me lend you a hand." she said with a big grin that only grew wider when Hancock blinked in confusion. Then he laughed and pointed a finger at her.

"Ohhh, very good one," he chuckled and held his cigarette to the flame until it was lit. He nodded his thanks and took a deep drag, leaning back against the wall. Ashley threw the arm back on the pile of burning mannequins and was about to sit down again, when her look went to the bathroom. Right, she had been about to take a holotape from the Gunner, when the Deathclaw had attacked them. Now that the threat was over she finally could get it.

This time Ashley noticed the several broken eggs in the cabinet besides the one where the Gunner laid. She even found an intact one besides the guy, hidden in a few debris. After pocketing the holotape, she carefully took the egg with her to the little camp.

"Watchya got there?" Hancock asked her, after she had sit down and placed the egg in her lap. 

"Well, it's obviously an egg. Found it with a dead Gunner." she explained him, whereupon he hummed thoughtfully.

"Huh, could be a Deathclaw egg. Would explain why that beast was in here."

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who would be so stupid to steal an egg from a Deathclaw?"

Nonchalantly Hancock pointed at the several dead Gunners. She pursed her lips at that and without another comment from her, she put the holotape into her Pip-Boy and listened to it. As it turned out, it was indeed a Deathclaw egg and the one they had killed was the mother, who had tried to retrieve it from the Gunners, which mission it had been to deliver all the eggs to a guy called Wellingham.

"Ha, I was right!" Hancock said satisfied and than hummed in delight. "Sounds like this Wellingham would pay some nice cash to get his hands on this egg. Would even take the little detour to Diamond City. What do you say Ash?" When he looked at his friend, his smile fell. Ashley looked pensively at the egg in her lap, lips biting. By now Hancock knew that this was a sign for her making a decision he wouldn't like so much.

"Ashley?" he asked again and slowly her sheepish gaze went to him.

Oh, he had a very bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more longer than I expected, so there will be a second part to this where we see what these two will do with the egg.  
> I just assume that Hancock doesn't know Wellingham.


	3. The Deathclaw Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few months I started playing Fallout 4 again and of course this also brought back my muse to write for it.  
> Had the first part of this chapter hand written down for some time and I'm happy to finally type it on the computer.  
> I really love the mission with the friendly Deathclaw, really wished you could pet it or something like that. xD  
> Also little [update to Ashley's appearance](http://pikuna.tumblr.com/post/158441081522/got-in-the-mood-to-play-falout-4-again-and-also), since I installed a few mods.

"You are batshit crazy."

"And you are getting more charming with every hour."

Hancock muttered a few more curses under his breath and Ashley ignored them. Since she had told him what she wanted to do with the Deathclaw egg, he had been in a sour mood. They could've brought the egg to Wellingham and pocket some nice caps, but  _nooo_  she desperately wanted to bring it back to it's nest. The location of it had also been on the holotape and Hancock could've killed the Gunner for that, if they hadn't been dead already.

They had departed in the morning and where now close to their destination. The Mayor of Goodneighbor still wondered how he could've allowed it to be talked into to this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hancock dug his heels in and tried to convince Ashley to simply sell the egg, but with not much success.

"I really don't get why the hell you wanna go to that Deathclaw nest. Thought you hate those things!"

"I do! When they are chasing and trying to eat me. But this is different." Frustrating swung in Ashley's voice, since they had been debating this for more than an hour now. "We killed a mother,-" "In self-defense," he chipped in, but she didn't react to it-"but I'm sure there is still some... _thing_  that waits for her to return. And when she doesn't, the least we can do is to return the egg."

Also getting frustrated, Hancock threw his hands up into the air. "Yeah, that might be right. But what do  _you_  care?"

There was no answer, at least no verbal one. Instead Ashley looked down at the egg in her arms with a sad determination expression on her face. The same she always had when she thought about her kidnapped son. That realization took the bite out of his next question, even when he still sounded utterly incredulous: "Do you actually compare your own situation to this?"

"No!" she denied immediately, but sighed and corrected herself. "Not really. I know they are just animals and don't feel the same as we do, but still..." Ashley trailed off, not finding the right words to logically justify her cause. Then she looked at him with a steady, but also slight pleading gaze. There was no pouting, fluttering of eyelashes or some other thing woman did to get their ways. And it still made his knees go weak, like whenever she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. 

"Don't give me that look," Hancock raised a warning finger at her, but she only blinked puzzled at him.

"What look?"

"Ya know,  _that_  one," Hancock tried to explain. Since it wasn't very telling and he didn't want to elaborate it more, he simply turned around with a grumble.

Still confused, but also amused Ashley let out a huff and walked towards him. With the egg still in her arms she leant against Hancock's back, laid her chin on his shoulder and looked to him with a smile.

"Come on Hancock. Please do it for me. I won't be able to sleep peacefully anymore, if we don't return the egg."

He had crossed his arms and slightly glanced sideways to her. It still surprised him so much, how okay she was with being this close to him. The proximity and her smile caused a warm flutter in his stomach that certainly had nothing to do with radiation. Annoyed about his weakness for this woman and her stubbornness he sighed through the remains of his nostrils. Gently he freed his shoulder from her chin, so he could put his arm around hers.

"Okay Scorch, you win. But don't come to me runnin when the Deathclaw isn't so happy about you invading it's home."

With a laugh Ashley bumped her shoulder playfully against his side. 

"Oh, have a bit more faith in me Mr. Mayor. It won't escalate, I'm sure of it."

"From your lips to his ears sister," he mumbled with a chuckle and ruffled her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midday and they were just passing the Parsons Creamery.

Hancock walked a few steps behind Ashley, already scanning the surrounding for any approaching Deathclaw. She on the other side was extremely relaxed and didn't seem to care about the fact they were coming nearer and nearer to the nest of one of the most vicious beasts in the Commonwealth. Heck, she even hummed to the egg while she stroked it's shell. Still it was kinda adorable and so Hancock let out an amused snort that she caught on.

"What?" Ashley asked and looked over her shoulder to him. He just shrugged with one shoulder.

"Just...for someone who insist on being a bad parent you are awfully...motherly to that egg." He had speeded up and now walked besides her, grinning. "Sure you don't want to keep it for yourself?"

At first she had starred at him perplexed, but now scoffed at his last words. "As if you would allow that."

"Ah, but the thought was there, right?" he asked with a smirk and slightly bumped her shoulder. 

"Well, raising your own pet Deathclaw would be pretty cool, don't you think?"

"It would be totally stupid and dangerous. But yeah, also cool."

They laughed and were now ascending a small hill. When they heard a growl they stopped with their bantering and looked around. They didn't spot a Deathclaw immediately, but the growl was there again. She gestured into the direction before them and He nodded. They both started walking crouched down to the top of the hill, Ashley still holding the egg close to her and Hancock having his shotgun at ready. 

Reaching the top of the hill they realized it was actually the edge of a little crater. And down that crater where a bunch of nest and the cause of the growls: A Deathclaw, not a very big one luckily. It circled one of the empty nests, occasionally pawing around it. They observed it for a few minutes, before Ashley beckoned Hancock to slowly following her down.

Of course the Deathclaw noticed them as soon as they reached the ground of the crater, but it didn't charged at them. Instead it waved with his horns and roared, most likely to chase them away. Ashley took it as a good sign that they weren't attacked right away, so she hold the egg up and walked slowly towards the nest the Deathclaw had circled. It had the desired effect that the beast calmed down and looked almost curious at her.

"Careful there Ash," Hancock murmured, not aiming with his weapon yet, but already having his finger on the trigger. 

"I am, don't worry," she tried to calm her friend and don't breaking the eye-contact with the Deathclaw. When she reached the nest, she gently laid the egg down and then slowly backed off. The Deathclaw watched her some more moments, before it walked to the egg, nudging it with it's snout several times and then used it's claws to bury it under a pile of dirt.

"Really didn't believed that this would work out," Hancock huffed when Ashley was back at his side. She grinned from one ear to the other, very pleased with herself. He was about to suggest that they should leave now, when Ashley put down her backpack and rummaged through it. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed irritated. 

"Just want to try something," she answered with almost childlike enthusiasm. Hancock grumbled and looked back to the Deathclaw, which was still occupied with the egg. A triumphal sound made him look back at Ashley, who pulled out a piece of Brahmin meat. Immediately he realized what she wanted to do.

"Oh no," he warned her, but just got a cheeky grin from her.

"Oh yes." Quickly she scrambled away from Hancock, who tried to grab her by the arm.

"Dammit Ash!" he hissed angrily and was about to get after her, when the Deathclaw growled again. All the commotion had gotten its attention and he was eyeing Ashley again, who walked slowly to it with her arm outstretched and the cooked meat in her hand. The nostrils of the beast flared when it caught on the smell and when she stopped in her advance, it started to walk towards her. 

Hancock's pulse was beating faster than it ever had when he used Jet and he tried to calm himself down. So far the Deathclaw didn't seem to be hostile, but shooting at it with no reason would change that. Regardless if they would walk away unharmed or not, he would haul Ashley over the coals for this. Who would have thought that  _he_ , of all people, would be the more responsible one?

The Deathclaw was now standing right in front of Ashley, it's shoulders just reaching her head. Curious it sniffed the meat and without a warning it seized the meat with it's fangs out of her hands. She let out a surprised yelp, but laughed immediately after that. Hancock had sprung up from his crouched position and now aimed at it, but the Deathclaw still didn't attacked, simply chewed at the meat and then raised it's head to swallow it. 

"Good boy~"

Hancock couldn't believe that Ashley was actually cooing. At a Deathclaw! And it even seemed to react to that, for it made a growl that one could mistook for a very...very deep purr and waved with it's tail. She then raised her hand and the Deathclaw lowered his head so she could tenderly pet it's snout. 

 _I think I got off at the wrong station!,_ Hancock thought while he lowered the gun and watched how Ashley scratched the Deathclaw here and there and the animal clearly liked it. As surreal as it was, it was also very adorable. 

But the peaceful moment was fleeting, for the Deathclaw seemed to have enough now from being the docile animal. It shook it's head, took a step back and snarled at Ashley, who stumbled surprised backwards. As soon as she was in his reach, Hancock grabbed her upper arm and pulled her further away from the Deathclaw, after he had picked up her backpack. 

"Hope you had your fun," he grumbled, his eyes still on the beast which luckily didn't followed them and occupied itself with the egg again.

"Did you see that Hancock? I petted a Deathclaw!" Ashley laughed breathlessly. 

"Saw it, but still can't believe it." 

Only when they had left the crater and where far enough away from the Deathclaw did Hancock let go of Ashley's arm and shoved the backpack so harshly into her arms that she staggered back a bit.

"What the hell where you thinking? Feeding this thing like it was a stray dog. It could have chewed your arm off!" he snapped at her. 

"But it hasn't," was her only reply, while shouldered the backpack. At least she had the decency to look sheepishly to the ground. 

"Thank the guy above for that! This little stunt of yours could've backfired very badly and then we would've been in trouble. As you can see, I don't have a Minigun with me this time."

Ashley didn't know if this little joke was intended from him or not, but she still had to snort at it. 

"I know. And I'm really sorry. In retrospective this maybe wasn't one of my best ideas."

"Glad we can agree on that," Hancock harrumphed.

"But I only did it, because I knew you would have my back. So I felt safe enough to try."

Hancock narrowed his eyes at this words and her smile. They still made his heart flutter, but he knew her well enough to be wary of her silver tongue. 

"Don't try to soft-soap me, Scorch. I don't appreciate it at the moment."

"Hancock, you know I would never do that with you," she said with acted indignation and then laughed, giving his shoulder a fist bump. "Besides, aren't you the one who always says, that you haven't lived when you haven't risked a bit?"

"Maybe, but I doubt that petting a Deathclaw is worth risking your life," he grunted at that, which made Ashley raise an eyebrow.

"But using dangerous chems is or what?"

"Not anymore."

The answer was out, before Hancock could really think about it. And he meant it. Unlike before he would think twice to take something that could risk his immediate life. Not only because now he had a city to take care of, but also because of Ashley. She surely would come down to hell only to beat the shit out of him just for dying like that.

Ashley became worried by Hancock's sudden silence and the thoughtful look he had on his face, so she stepped closer to him and put two fingers under his chin to make him look at her.

"Tell you what: I will make it up to you for making you worrying so much. Next few rounds of drinks are on me."

At first he blinked confused at her, but then huffed and swatted her fingers away. "I wasn't worried. Would've served you right to loose an arm to a Deathclaw like that." Before she could reply or withdraw her hand, he caught it with his hand and gently squeezed it with a smile of his. "But I surely don't turn down the offer of free booze." 

Ashley chuckled slightly bashful at that and interlocked her fingers with his. "Great. I also will at least try not to do such stupids again. Emphasis on trying."

"Well, it's a start," Hancock chuckled.

Still holding hands they started to be on their way to find the next bar. It had been a long few days.

"Oh and Ash?" he suddenly said. "You wouldn't happen to promise me  _not_  to talk with Deacon about this?"

"Sorry Hancock, won't do any promises that I can't keep," she answered with a lopsided smile, which made Hancock sigh. 

"Dammit. As soon as he hears of this he will drag you out here again."

"Well, then you have to have an eye on both of us the next time," Ashley chuckled.

"Great, I am the mayor of Goodneighbor, the toughest settlement in the Commonwealth and I'm designated to be the babysitter of two Deathclaw-fanatics." he grumbled, but with amusement in his voice. She gently petted his arm.

"But for that you are the loveliest babysitter."

He had to bark out a laugh at that. "Hold that silver tongue of yours Ash, you are making me blush."

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for?" She shot him one of those cheeky grins that just spoke of trouble. Oh and he knew how much trouble this woman meant for him. She would be the death of him one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I didn't know when/how to end this chapter? Could have gone on with this flirting banter for far longer, it's so much fun. xD
> 
> I just realized that Ashley and Hancock do a lot of shoulder-bumping and that stuff. I guess since it's pre-relations that's their way of showing physical affections to each other, with Ashley leaning against him so close being still an exception.


End file.
